1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display for preventing a light leakage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are devices that display an image by adjusting the light transmittance of liquid crystals, where a liquid crystal panel formed by disposing liquid crystals between substrates adjusts the transmittance of light supplied from a backlight unit, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystals between the substrates are initially arranged in accordance with the alignment direction of alignment layers disposed to the substrates, and when an electric field is applied, the amount of transmitted light is adjusted as alignment direction is changed in accordance with the direction of the electric field. However, there is a problem in that light leaks from the liquid crystal panel, when the initial alignment state is changed by various factors.
For example, when the alignment layer is damaged by a column spacer, the liquid crystals are not arranged in a desired direction at the damaged portion of the alignment layer, such that light leakage occurs at the portion.
Alternatively, other than the light leakage due to a defect of the liquid crystal display panel, light leakage occurs, even when the liquid crystal display panel is bent by a mechanical fault in the process of modularizing the liquid crystal display panel.
For example, a cover bottom is combined with a top case with the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit therebetween, thereby modularizing the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit. In this process, when a difference is generated in the combining force applied to the liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel is bent, such that light leaks from the liquid crystal display panel.